Power Man and Iron Fist Vol 1 84
| StoryTitle1 = Revenge! | Writer1_1 = Mary Jo Duffy | Penciler1_1 = Denys Cowan | Inker1_1 = Steven Mitchell | Colourist1_1 = Christie Scheele | Letterer1_1 = Jim Novak | Editor1_1 = Dennis O'Neil | Editor1_2 = Ralph Macchio | Synopsis1 = Sabretooth and Constrictor are back in town, and Sabretooth is out for revenge against Misty Knight for the injuries he sustained in battle against her (he was the mysterious Slasher from issue #78.) Accompanied by the Constrictor, Sabretooth tracks Misty's scent to the apartment she shares with Harmony Young. Inside Misty, Colleen Wing, Bob Diamond, and Iron Fist are about to go out for the night. Power Man drops Harmony off at home for the night and declines an offer to the join the others. Once everyone else leaves Harmony by her lonesome, Sabretooth (mistaking Harmony for Misty) attacks. When Iron Fist and the others hear the commotion; they then doubled back to try and rescue Misty, but they then find themselves blocked by the Constrictor. When the Constrictor realized that Misty was not in the apartment he fled, and when Danny tries to stop Sabretooth, the attacker was easily able to shrug off Danny's attack and make good his escape as well. Luke is called to the hospital where he finds that Sabretooth scarred Harmony's face. Being in the hospital leads to Luke once more meeting with his old flame Claire Temple, whom Luke demands she gives the best care possible, getting her angry at being ordered around when she knows how to do her job. With Harmony left to the care of a plastic surgeon who might be able to removes the scars to her face, Power Man vows to get revenge against Sabretooth and refuses Danny, Rafael Scarffe, and Collen's aid to help him bring Sabretooth in. Following Power Man to the Gem Theater, Iron Fist manages to talk Luke into letting him join the hunt for Sabretooth. After checking all their connections, Power Man and Iron Fist visit Toby, the blind stool pigeon. Toby tells the Heroes for Hire that he heard that Sabretooth and the Constrictor have been spotted in a bar called The Last Call. Going there, the two heroes end up in a battle against the two villains. Iron First goes up against the Constrictor, who's dependence on his electrified coils causes his downfall against Danny's superior fighting skills. Power Man meanwhile manages to fight Sabretooth into submission and is about to kill him when Danny convinces him not too, telling him that it would be a hollow victory. Luke agrees, and the two heroes turn the villains over to the police. Back at the hospital, Harmony is expected to make a full recovery and the plastic surgeon would be able to heal the scars on her face. Outside of Harmony's room, Power Man is met by the others, and Danny tells him that after turning Sabretooth and the Constrictor over to the police, they confessed to everything, including to being enforcers working for Montenegro, who had been employing them the whole time. With this case wrapped up, Power Man takes his friends out to find some pizza. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** * * * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * ** , *** **** **** 8th Street ***** The Last Call Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This is the fourth appearance of Sabretooth, the prior one being Power Man and Iron Fist Volume 1 #78. * This issue details how the Constrictor and Sabretooth have been working for the criminal Montenegro. * This issue contains a letters page, Power/Fistfuls. Letters are published from John A. Wiloox, James McCartney, Jim Jackson, John Rivera, Charles David Haskel and''Howard Fishman.'' | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}